The Guardian's Affections & Needs
by Glorious Burden
Summary: Yuuto turns 18 and Himari has something for him, as well as fulfilling some particular needs for her. My first OmaHima fic. Kinda long but its good; its what I had come up. Be warned: lemon ahead! No flames pls!
1. Chapter 1

**The Guardian's Affections And Needs**

_I've decided to work on another favorite harem anime I like and this is it. I know this series is new in fanfiction archives, but I hope you guys can notice this and hopefully like this one. I can also hope this series would get licensed in the US and be dubbed, either by Funimation or Sentai Filmworks (don't own these, obviously)._

_For the story's plot, it's something I have planned out and my best friend who introduced me Omamori, encouraged or dares me to make a fanfic of it. As for how the story goes, even though there are things I've done in my past fanfic works, he just said "yeah man, go for it!" and "hey man I like this plot!" And that's what I'll do then. But then again, this is something that can or may be done in many harem anime series as we see it._

_I wouldn't exactly say that Himari is OOC here; there could be a chance that she does this if she ever plans it. She can be like this if she wants to, and I'm just making a scenario that I have in my mind. But hey, my best friend thought of it and thinks it's a good idea for this fic of mine. Don't blame him for this as I do think it accompanies this plot and knowing Himari's lewd behavior. Yeah this story can turn out hot or even dirty and it might be proven too much, but I really want to make a hot fic just as this anime is ecchi along with the heroine's flirtatious behavior, something from what I think and not from others._

_This is just fanfiction, and always remember that I'm free to write what I want. Some of you like it, some of you won't. I write for myself coming from my imagination and if you like it, then I appreciate it. If you criticize me, just __don't be too harsh__ ok? Hopefully you be appreciative on what I have to offer._

_I don't know how well I manage to write in this fic. I try my best as possible and this is my writing style. Remember I live somewhere in Southeast Asia and I admit my English can't always be on par with the rest. But I just be myself and this is just my writing style._

_When it comes to Himari's archaic speech pattern, man I must've sucked at it because that's her usual speech pattern the way I know it from reading the early chapters of the manga, but I'll try whatever I can to make it at least good._

_So hopefully this story turns out well and please no flames. This is something I made for my best friend and for others who like Omamori or just liking any harem animes. It's something I have in my mind._

_There is lemon ahead, meaning a lot of heavy sexual content. If this is not to your liking or you're uncomfortable with it, better turn back. You can criticize if you want, but please don't be too harsh, got that?_

_Disclaimer: I of course do not own this series._

* * *

><p>Yuuto Amakawa is returning to his home after spending time with his friends, or rather his harem, around to have fun. Some of his girls went ahead to his home, for they aim to give him a surprise. It was then he is left with Himari, the self-proclaimed guardian and lover of his, and Rinko, his childhood friend who's been with him throughout everything. They soon arrived at his house's door. "Go on young master, open it." Himari says to him. "See for yourself." Rinko adds. "I hope it's nothing embarrassing." he knows they have a surprise for him. He opens the door, although he's already aware the reason for the surprise.<p>

Poppers explode, bombarding his face with glitter and some strings used for parties and celebratory occasions. "Happy 18th birthday Yuuto!" they announced; Shizuku, Lizlet, Kuesu, Ageha, Sasa, Kofuyu (who surprisingly came by for a brief visit) and Tama (saw her at the anime ending with Yuuto's group) greets Yuuto. "Uh thank you all." he expects this to happen once he opens the door. Though he's still a couple of years away from reaching the threshold of adulthood, yet to celebrate for real the coming of age day, his birthday is celebrated with some veneration. Perhaps it's due to him being the sole member of the Amakawa legacy and to carry it on.

"So what do you think? We thought of making things special today." Rinko said to Yuuto, walking in front of hm cheerfully. "Though other countries say being 18 is the age of consent, ye hath become into a mature one." Himari goes to his back, pressing her breasts against it. He tensed up but he tries to remain composed in front of everyone.

"All I can say is thank you all for being with me, being as friends, and be there by my side to assist me in becoming a demon slayer and fulfilling my wish of letting humans and ayakashis live together. Let's all stick together in this, for our bonds are deep. I may not speak well, but that's what I can say from my heart." he said to them. They applauded his little inspiring speech.

Everyone then gathered together, wished Yuuto a joyous and glorious birthday and make a toast in Yuuto's honor, encouraged by Himari. They all celebrate like it's a festival; they feast and chat, pretty much having fun. Yuuto is quite happy, seeing his wish of humans and ayakashis co-existing together in peace and fun. This is his fondest wish. It'll be better if there may be more, but perhaps it'll be in the future.

After a few hours Himari comes up to Yuuto and whispers in his ear, "I got a nice surprise for thee. Meet me in ye bedroom, aye?" He becomes skeptical of what Himari wants to do. "Very well." Himari makes a small, seductive grin from his answer.

Yuuto remembers that Himari is acting slightly strange. He then recalls hearing from another friend at school about animals in heat. 'Could this actually refer to what Himari is acting up now? I don't know, Himari seems fine at the least...' he thought to himself. Could it be that time is now? He'll found out once he gets to his guardian of exactly 2 years.

After some time, Himari goes upstairs to her young master's bedroom, getting some preparations for a special occasion tonight. After a little while with his friends, Yuuto thought that now would be a time to back to his room. "I'm gonna retire for the evening now." He announces to his girls. "Ok then, good night and happy birthday." Rinko said to him and the rest done the same. They intend to stay for the night just so they could be with Yuuto. This is a little celebratory occasion after all when it comes to sole Amakawa bloodline.

* * *

><p>Yuuto goes upstairs, now coming to check what special something Himari has for him. He enters his room and he can see Himari waiting for him patiently, sitting in seiza, wearing her gray night kimono with red sash, her hair down and flowing. The lights are off, lighted only by the moon's luminosity. "Greetings, milord." she greeted and stood up. "So is there something you have wanted?" the young demon slayer began. Himari approached him and bends forward slightly, exposing her cleavage in his eyesight. "I do hath something for thee, young master."<p>

Yuuto looks around his him and sees that astonishes him: his room turned into what may feel like a sex chamber. Incense fills the room, providing a romantic and seductive atmosphere and mood. Yuuto could guess what she has in store for him tonight, her own gift. He then looks at Himari. "I see you have something planned for me." He starts to feel nervous and uncertain. "Then again, as I recall, today is also you..."

"Dost thou also remember? 'Tis the day I meet thee from 2 years past in human form." she catches on what he recalls, like she just read his mind. "Right, you just read my thoughts." Himari smiled that she's correct on her assumption. She goes closer to her lover, pressing her large breasts against him and putting her arms around his neck. The moon's glowing rays illuminate her violet eyes, giving Yuuto the impression of her eyes being very enchanting. 'She's got beautiful eyes...' his thoughts say.

'Tis is perhaps my only given chance with young master; my chance hath come now.' the cat demon guardian thought as she perceives to enact on her plans on this night. "I must tell thou to the point: I'm in, how ye put it, in heat. I've done my best to remain composed, but even I have limits. Tis I can't hold in any longer." she spoke to him. It's true what she told him; Himari feels her body aching from the now intense arousal, her nipples harden under her night kimono and getting wet under her.

"There's something I must tell thou now that we're alone: if I remain in heat further, the demon in me will surface as it desires nothing more than to mate. I shall explain all: I shan't lose myself, my heart won't be blackened, however I can feel its demonic lust coursing through me and it desires you, young master. I'll be overwhelmed by this insatiable desire. Shizuku had said that excessive fighting is not good for my sanity, though I still want to protect and support thou. To prevent this, she suggested becoming a sex slave is good way to prevent my heart from being tainted. It's thus better to derive pleasure from this than derive pleasure from combat to lose my sanity and become a monster. That way I can still able to protect and support you, milord. Milord, I need you at this time, I can't hold it any further. Pleasuring you gives pleasures me and is a good way to tame me." her tone is just full of sexual want.

"Um Himari?" He wonders about her behavior and wonders if they would have a romantic moment with just the two of them. He does know that Himari loves him as she has remain faithful to him, but would this mean to take their relationship to another level, one that she's been trying to do onto him?

"I also want to now express my true affections to thee. After all, 'tis is romantic evening." her tone is romantically soothing. Her hands go up to gently caress his cheeks. It's true what she said, a romantic evening, especially on his birthday. Yuuto has been somewhat hesitant on how he can be with a girl. Now it could be his chance to experience it, even though that Himari can at times makes him learn those kinds of things. Add to the fact that his hormones are starting to rage on.

Then her tone changed and the mood in her eyes shifted to another expression. "So young master, hath art thou ever experienced a very exciting moment with a girl, with me?" she asks, looking straight into his eyes. Yuuto notices her eyes are filled with desire and seduction in her tone. "Well I haven't yet." Yuuto replied. He suddenly gets the feeling for sure that he'll experience it for sure, that Himari will do it to him.

Having explained all, Yuuto is speechless and registers in the possibilities she said to prevent this. In a sudden move, Himari goes up to kiss him deeply, seizing his lips. Yuuto registers in a surprised expression, but it won't be for long that he relaxes under her soft and secure touch and would just go on with it. He's aware this isn't his first time being kissed by a girl; he has been kissed in the past. Perhaps it's time for him to learn about what's it like being with a girl in this kind of circumstance.

Yuuto closes his eyelids and kisses back, putting his arms around her. Himari responds by kissing him more and press her body against him harder. There was nothing she wanted more in her life than being with Yuuto. 'So this how it feels like kissing a girl when I kissed along instead of being forced...'

Their kiss is full of love and gentleness at first. Then Himari slowly increases it to a vigorous and needy feel. Her kiss on him intensifies, forcefully shoving her tongue inside his mouth. Himari plays with his tongue almost skillfully, and Yuuto can only play along with her. Their tongues clash wildly, ebbing back and forth into their mouths, spilling their saliva with one another. Himari presses her body harder unto him, thus crushing her breasts against his chest. They just kiss their hearts out, showing their love to one another held back for a long time.

They soon ran out of air and had to part their mouths. There was a trail of Yuuto's saliva hanging on Himari's lips. Himari licks it and warmly swallows Yuuto's own saliva. Himari gives a very seductive expression onto Yuuto. "So this is what you're giving to me?" he asked. "Aye. My fantasies will be fulfilled tonight. Nothing will hinder me from wanting thou." she gives off a more seductive smile to him, her tone full of desire than before. It was further proven when she licked her lips.

She seized his lips again, forcefully as if it was Kuesu's doing but done in Himari's way. Intense, white-heated desire pulsed within Himari's being and she intends to fulfill everything that she feels now. Yuuto kisses back, but Himari's kiss is energetic and wild.

Their tongues swirling and dueling over one another as the human and cat demon familiarize themselves with the taste of each other. She then makes a light bite on his lower and upper lip. 'She truly wants me. She must've wanted to lose herself into her desire.' Yuuto said in his thoughts.

Himari suddenly pulls away, give him another wicked, lecherous smirk, then goes to his left ear. "I want to have thou." she purred. The cat demon then licked his ear, then she bit the lobe a little. "I want thou to dominate me, hold me prisoner, enslave me, and make me yours forever, master Yuuto."

Her current behavior may be like that of Kuesu and Ageha; has she been hanging out with them? No matter, she has her own way of expressing and letting out her affections. Yuuto could only put her in his embrace and just let her have her way with him. He does develop some affections for her during the past 2 years to them together.

She then proceeds to lick his neck, Yuuto groaned lightly from her move. She then moves her tongue slowly up, to his chin, then on his lips again. She locked her lips unto Yuuto's in another powerful and wanting kiss. Her legs make an effort to latch on Yuuto's lower body as she climbs on him a little, making him carry her by her buttocks. With desire also coursing through him and wanting to try something, Yuuto pushed Himari against the wall. Himari placed her hands on Yuuto's hair and gave it a light tug, trying to deepen the kiss. She could taste his saliva and it made her want more of Yuuto.

They then have to part lips once they're out of air, or when Yuuto is out of air. Once Yuuto regains air, Himari seizes his lips again. She puts her feet back to the floor and pushed Yuuto back to his bed, guiding him so he won't caught up in unnecessary mishap. Himari made him walk in reverse until his legs bump on his bed. His momentum and her weight pushing him made the demon slayer fall on his bed, all while never breaking the kiss and continually press her breasts against Yuuto. She then goes to rub her body up and down on him, making both of them moan inside the deep kiss. Himari licks every part of his lips and the wet crevice inside.

Himari soon breaks away from the kiss, sits up and lovingly looks down on her young lord. Passion and desire burn though her eyes as Yuuto clearly sees it. He can't take his eyes off his cat demon guardian as though she cast a spell on him. Maybe she had, a silent one that perhaps in effect.

"I want to make love to you, young master. However, I have a present for thee. It's also my anniversary present for the day we first met in person. 'Tis is a special moment for us and I want to make it special for thee." Himari spoke in an angelic-like tone. She begins to remove her sash then slowly takes down her night kimono. Yuuto is left in an anticipating thrill, unable to move or utter a word. Himari brings it down to her shoulders, then inching closer to her chest area, never breaking eye contact with her master.

Once reaching down to her chest, Yuuto can see a black outline inside her. Himari brings it down a little more, revealing of her black bra that she wears. Yuuto took note that her bra only covered the bottom half of her breasts, leaving little to one's mind. It very much reveal clearly of her lovely cleavage. She then shifts backward to stand up, and finally strips off her dress, her sash and dress lay on the floor, left to be forgotten.

Yuuto's jaw gaped open and his eyes slightly widen as he takes in the sight of his cat demon servant. In total, she only wore a pair of extremely revealing and erotic black lingerie, something he had never before seen on her. His stunned eyes traveled downwards to Himari's bottom: her small and sexy thong covered well her sex area and the strings fully expose her buttocks. The moon's light reveals how very creamy her skin is. All in all, a very erotic sight enough to sizzle a scene. Yuuto felt he's stunned, enchanted and in awe of her, his hormones rising very high.

"Hath thou liken it? I wear it just for thee." Himari smiled seductively at him, making her young master more amazed, and she's pleased she'd got to turn him on. "You love to see me in this, aye?" Himari bends forward, intentionally showing her cleavage to Yuuto. He can't help but to stare, Himari made him stare at it, and to blush accompanied his hard on getting erected under his pants.

"So...so um...Himari, is this what you plan for me?" Yuuto began, feeling nervous. "Dost not know yet? I want to give you...a treat you will never forget." Himari answered nonchalantly.

From this, Yuuto would have to get something off his chest. "I have to admit, that thanks to you I have some lewd fantasies about you in my dreams. I know this is not my usual self, but it's something that's affecting me for some time," the demon slayer confessed to Himari.

"That's alright, no need to be embarrassed. I as well have lewd fantasies about you, that it made me thought of thee in vulgar ways. I hath fantasized about getting intimate with thee for thy long time. Very importantly young master, you're my mate. I want nothing more than to forever be by thy side. Me and my clan are forever loyal to the Amakawas; I am willing to be thy wife and bear your offspring so to help pass the Amakawa bloodline." Himari says to him. He looks deep in her eyes and sees they have something in common from this predicament. It seems that it now can't be helped.

She then climbs back to the bed, putting his right leg between her legs and sits on it. Her hands gently reach for Yuuto, then place his head in between her cleavage in an almost lightning move. Himari is careful to leave him some room to breathe. She sighed lovingly from the feeling of Yuuto between her breasts.

After of being smothered by her breasts, Yuuto takes a moment to look into her eyes and tries to speak, but Himari cuts him off with a finger to the lips. "Thou need not to speak. It's alright." She gave him a kiss of reassurance. "But it feels like you're demeaning yourself into becoming...like my slave girl. I don't want to trouble you." Yuuto said, but Himari giggled in response.

"That's because I am one for you. Don't think too highly of it milord, as I don't mind. It's my choice, a choice I choose willingly because I want that. Thou can't dispute that. Now let me fulfill thouest lewd fantasies." She gave a sexy wink at him.

"But Himari, are you sure about this? You're willing to go that far?" he asked with a little concern because what she's doing is too good to be true. This love-making, one he had seen from numerous movies, manga and media, is something he's new to, but Himari just stirs and tempts on his arousal that continues to grow. He's going to experience something that's new to his life, going to the path of a way to be a man.

"I am sure. I hath told thee I'm your personal cat. I'm serious of what I said before, now I keep true to what I said. 'Tis is my treat for you tonight. 'Tis is to honor of our meeting 2 years back, that we are together, and to give pleasure to thee on this occasion." Himari said. Yuuto can sense finality, confidence and certainty in her tone; she's not shy on this and she wants to do this to make an impression on him. Now he can't help it, his arousal is slowly growing and perhaps wants to experience this.

He looks deeper into her orbs. His eyes instantly hypnotized by her beauty as her soul took in the desire and love searing from his body. Her hands caress his cheeks lovingly and give him the smile of a goddess.

Yuuto then moves forward to her lips and Himari happily responds to it. Their lips would part only for them to breathe but even then only a second was spared before the two would reconnect their lips back. The sounds of relentless smooches fill Yuuto's room. Time seems to have slowed down just for them to indulge in this moment.

Himari wants all his doubts and uncertainties be diminished, want him to indulge and enjoy in this moment, want his arousal to reach high to make him lose himself in the love she has provided, and want him to love her even to the point where she wants him to use her as his personal toy. She would yield and submit only to him for that was the role she wanted.

Her right hand grabs Yuuto's left hand and places it on her right breast. Yuuto opens his eyes to see what action she's taken to his hand while still locked in the kiss. He feels Himari moan inside his mouth by his touch. She released herself from his lips and her right hand motions him to grope or massage it. Yuuto makes a small grope and Himari moaned into the air. "Oh master...That feels nice." She also takes his right and too places it on her other breast. Himari encouraged him to touch and grope her relentlessly as she feels pleasure coursing through her. Her hands secure his wrists so he won't pull out too soon. She later releases her grip on his wrists.

Himari whispers into his ear, "Now milord, relax; just watch me and enjoy this show. It's my treat. I want thou to see me." before standing up. Her cat tails and ears appear on her form. "I bet no one hath seen a cat girl dancing this lusciously. I can dance better than any of them." she boasted. A sexy smirk is plastered on her face as she begins to sway, dancing erotically to a silent music. 'Oh wow, I can't believe she can actually do this! I can't resist it, she's making it hard for me!'

Yuuto would have been watching in amazement had not for his still-existing cat allergies. He begins wheezing from his watery eyes and sneezes. "If you want me to watch you with pleasure, it's best to retract your ears and tail." Yuuto told her. Himari pouts, but obediently complies with his request. Someday she'll find a way to permanently cure him of his allergies once and for all.

To make Yuuto forget that allergy he just felt and going back to the task, Himari sways her hips in a very erotic manner. Perhaps her previous words ring true, she dances better and sexier that could make erotic dancers burn with envy. Yuuto's eyes grow in amazement and little disbelief from her actions. Himari makes his gaze lock on her, wanting him to watch her. She wants to prove her love and devotion to him; to give him protection, love, and even pleasure.

The young demon slayer sighs as he can't help himself from Himari's seductions. His hormones have reached critically high from this. " Alright Himari, let's see what you can do." he dares to dare her, making Himari more excited. Wasting no more time, she resumes dancing erotically in front of him like a stripper from a club. Unlike them, this is something that Himari would give only to Yuuto and absolutely free of charge, all to him alone. Himari wants to do this for her master's viewing pleasure, a gift from his loyal guardian and lover.

Yuuto speculates that Ageha must've introduced her to this, thinking this is a way to win a man's heart. This must be something she had learned from Ageha, knowing the seducer she is. Another motive is perhaps of her in heat and a part of the demon inside her that lusts after him as a result. This need drives her on, and one of the things that make her dance this so good.

Yuuto can only watch her in stunned amazement, helpless to turn away like she has indeed casted a spell at him. Himari is pleased at this; he's starting to enjoy this. Even with no music on and her instinct guiding her, Himari danced with much enthusiasm. Her hips swerve, showing her lovely curves, while touching herself. Her hands then go down in between her hips, rubbing against her pussy heatedly while still dancing.

After a few minutes, she goes to the corner of his room and quickly set up small wooden platform with an iron pole in the middle. With this plus his room made into a sex chamber by her effort, Yuuto feels more aroused. While she's fixing this, she bends over her behind to show her buttocks to him. 'Himari's just so good at seducing me...' he thought. After all, he is her master and he would also impress her even by accepting or enduring her seductions and flirtations. It's not all that bad though, that's for sure.

Once it's set up, Himari hopped onto the tiny square stage and held on the pole tight as much as she can. Looking at Yuuto with a lewd expression, she grinds her body against the metal stand. She danced in the most erotic ways beyond what Yuuto or anyone can comprehend. She licked the pole as her body grinds up and down to it. Seeing this makes Yuuto's erection get hard and leak fluid. Himari merrily dance on the pole for a while; swaying, swerving her hips and grinding herself against the pole, doing other variety of erotic moves, all in slow movements.

Himari then hooks each of her legs around the pole and caress her legs, showing how impressively skin white her legs are. Then one hand of hers goes down to rub her panty-covered clit while still dancing. She could feel herself getting wet, and pleasured from Yuuto watching her in pleasure. She then thrust her hips forward and back, making it brush at the pole.

After Himari is finished with the thin steel column, she goes over to her young master and puts her right leg on the bed on Yuuto's left side, and dances, her hips swaying erotically. Yuuto can see her under side, her thong covering that area that Himari will soon reveal to him. Her hands then caress her wet lowest regions; they rub her sensitive part slow, on the outside and not on the inside of her thong, giving herself pleasure in her entertainment for her master. She does the same on her left leg.

She then goes to perform a very sizzling lap dance, turning him on further. She sat on Yuuto's lap and grinds her butt on it, feeling his manhood poking on her behind. Yuuto groaned in arousal as a response, letting her know that he is enjoying this so much. Then she stood up and goes back to the platform, her hips sway from her every step.

Facing Yuuto as usual, with her right hand holding the pole, her left hand grabs her small lacy bra...and using her strength, she tears it off her chest, allowing her ample breasts to at last pour out from the petite lacy cocoon. The sound of a garment being ripped resonates throughout his room. Yuuto gasped, his jaw drop in shock and is further being turned on from her actions. She threw her torn bra towards Yuuto, landing on his lap. Yuuto picks it sees the damage of what his cat demon servant is can do. 'This could require some fixing...'

Yuuto focuses back at the now topless Himari and she plasters herself at the thin steel column. Yuuto can fully see her hardened nipples. Looking at her master once more with lewd eyes, she grinds herself and the valley of her breasts against the pole slowly and fervently, as hard as she could, several times.

Himari then look at him with such lustful eyes, Yuuto tries to avert his gaze on her. Yuuto blushed red; she's making him think many dirty fantasies about her. "No need to by shy, milord. Let your gaze fall back on me." Himari said and Yuuto looks back at her. She continues her erotic dance, making it steamier and even dirty.

"Be sure to watch me properly, ok young master? I don't want ye to avert thee gaze, I want thou to continually watch me." her tone indicates much lust and enthusiasm in her routine, sort of borderline sexual maniacal. She's absolutely not shy nor embarrassed in this; this is probably something she won't even regret in the future. Yuuto is really captured by her words and would just stare at her doing many sexy techniques.

Himari then closed her eyes and imagines the pole as Yuuto as she makes love to him. Himari moans sexily and calling her master's name in ecstasy. She then again licks the pole, imagining she's French-kissing Yuuto while continually rubbing herself against the pole.

She then hooks her right leg against the pole as she bent over in a curve, fully her exposing her breasts pointing to the ceiling. She does the same on the opposite leg. Yuuto started breathing erratically as her free right hand rubs one of her breasts as she mew sexy low moans. Her hand then goes down to her lower regions again, rubbing her regions slow and hard as she still dancing. Her body went down with her hand still in between the hips, her left hand holding the pole as she stares at Yuuto wantonly.

For a while Himari dances in much variety of styles. She sways and swerves her hips in many sexy moves she can think of, her hips thrusting back and forth. She then faces Yuuto, her back to the pole. There she thrust forward and back, sways and swerves her hips very sexily, while her hands hold the pole behind her and above her head. Himari is doing all she can to satisfy his ego, because that's what she desires to do for him.

Later she goes over to Yuuto and sits on his lap. Looking over her shoulder to see his expression, she grinds her butt all over his lap, feeling his erection poking at her. She fights down the urge to make love to him, for her show for him isn't over by a long shot. Himari then turns 180 to face him, adjusts her position to be comfortable, and does a sexy lap dance. She places both her hands behind her head, giving Yuuto a full view of her lovely bosoms. He watches them bounce to and fro as she performs.

Yuuto then looks down at her black thong making erotic moves. Later she shoves her bosoms towards him, smothering and rubbing her bosoms against his face. Yuuto can only leave her having her way and enjoy what she's giving him. She continues doing her lap dance, then she holds his cheeks and suddenly lean in for a quick kiss. Their tongues duel against one another for a minute, exchanging saliva.

Himari then stood up and walked back to the pole, swaying her hips, showing off her perfect curves. She plasters herself back to the pole and grinds her body on it, more especially her bosom's valley. She continues to fervently rub and grind her body against the pole hard, also attempting to let the cold steel adjust to her temperature. She as usual looks at him being entertained, looking at him wantonly with lust seen so vividly in her eyes. She danced erotically while massaging her breasts for extra pleasure and to compress the pole.

Yuuto keeps on watching her as she dances merrily and grinding her body against it as she imagines the pole as him, giving him an insight on what she'll do to him later on. Her left hand then went down to her lower regions again, rubbing her regions slow and hard while continually swaying her hips. Her body goes down with her hand in between her hips, her free right hand holding the pole as she stares at Yuuto wantonly.

Afterwards, with both of her hands hold onto the pole, her hips sway and swerve sexily while her legs remain immobile. As her hips swerve they brush against the pole, giving an even more sexy sight for Yuuto's eyes to behold. Yuuto becomes more heated and hard on his manhood; Himari wants him to enjoy this as much as she is. Then she puts her right hand behind her head, to make her look sexier, while the free left holds the pole. Yuuto watches her swerve and sway, thrusting forward and back, all slowly and sexily, truly beyond what anyone can handle in their minds. She dances like this for several minutes.

She then again goes in front and holding the pole behind her head like before. Her back and buttocks rub the pole behind her as she goes up and down. Himari then continues to dance as usual. Like before, she then gives herself a challenge by swaying and swerving her hips without shifting her feet while her hands hold the pole and help stabilize her. She performs this that lasts for many minutes. Himari wants to show to Yuuto that she is talented in this, and can do this without a break.

Himari then suddenly puts her right hand at her thong-covered crotch, still not going under it as she has yet no intentions of pleasuring herself. Her left still holds the pole behind her as she dances while still rubbing her crotch, then she switches with her other hand; again doing it for many minutes. Everything seems to last a long time but she hardly cares; what matters is that Yuuto is enjoying the show she happily gives.

Afterwards she goes to grind herself and the valley of her breasts again; just part of her plan to go back and forth whenever she wants to unpredictably. She grinds herself several times and again dances on the pole like before, dancing like there's no tomorrow and to certainly entertain Yuuto. Later she then goes down to Yuuto in a graceful manner, never stopping her hips from swaying.

"Hath thou liken this thus far, master?"

"Yeah, it's so good. But when will it end?"

"Until when thou hath told me to cease, because I'll keep on dancing all night if it has to, just to give enjoyment to thee."

"Ok then, see if you can go on."

"Alright then, focus thy eyes on me."

Yuuto feels like he gives her a challenge, and it's clear that Himari is enjoying this. He wouldn't mind if it goes on, he's enjoying the gift his servant bodyguard is giving. She resumes her usual erotic dances and groping her buxoms, giving herself pleasure as she's doing her routine. Her moans give music to her master's ears. She then sits down on the pole and spreads her legs, allowing Yuuto to see all what's in between and under her thighs. She then rubs her womanhood with her right hand, doing it over and again, giving Yuuto a very erotic sight. Then Himari continues to do an extremely erotic dance in front of him lasting more minutes.

"Thou watching me hath given me a feeling of...excitement." Himari said as he still gazes at her. The shock of her words drove a sense of disbelief that Yuuto had never before felt within Himari. "Just by being watched by my beloved Yuuto, it's so exciting. So exciting, that I want give thee more." Yuuto feels his jaw drop down in disbelief from her lewd behavior.

Sensing of her master's need for something and having an idea, Himari goes up to him, unbuttons his pants and brings it down to his ankles, surprising him. "What are you planning?" he questioned. "I have a good plan on this." Himari answered, winking at him. She was quite astonished to finally see the erection of her master, something she might have been longing for a long time. She wonders what this important part of a male is like and what "wonders" it can do, just as a female's privates are to the male species. Himari gives the tip a kitten lick making Yuuto groan loud from the intense sensation from just a small lick. She then slowly engulfs it in her mouth, tasting Yuuto's essence, something which she'll only do to her. Yuuto moans over from her mouth over it, feeling he'll burst right through.

Then Himari changes tactic; she releases her mouth over his erection and puts it in between her large bosoms. She used her breasts to compress his member, making Yuuto thrust upwards. Yuuto can feel himself getting ecstatic from this. "Milord, I'm glad my breasts can make you this hard." Himari said, letting him feel more pleasured from her compliments.

'Himari does know how to pleasure me. Ageha must've influenced her in these...' Yuuto thought for a moment, thrusting up on her and laid his head back, moaning and panting. Himari can see that Yuuto's tip is near her mouth, so she gave it some kitten licks for some added pleasure. Yuuto was enjoying this, but he feels that he's going to burst. Yuuto then spews out some of his juices onto her, but with timing, Himari pulls away and let it spew onto her chest. It's part of what Himari is planning to still keep things sizzling.

Himari can't help but to tease him by grinding her hardened nipples, one by one, on his erection, giving Yuuto a tickling pleasure. Afterwards Himari puts his pants back up and his manhood back, with a little difficulty considering being so long and hard.

With her chest slathered in Yuuto's juices, Himari plasters herself back onto the pole. She grinds her chest against it, putting much of his liquids sticking onto the pole, though it spills to her neck too. Himari then licks the pole and his liquids while going up and down. Himari feels much happiness that she tastes her beloved master's liquids.

Then Himari came up with the next idea as she again rubs her thong-covered crotch. She then put her back on the pole, her hand holding it behind her to hold her up as she dances while still rubbing her womanhood, doing it for some more minutes.

Then Himari's free hand goes inside her thong and fondles with her womanhood. With her hand inside her thong, she places three fingers and begins pumping them back and forth. She moaned with her mouth open, facing Yuuto as she keeps on fingering herself. Yuuto can hear her sexy moans of his name, truly music to his ears. She pumped fast and hard under her remaining underwear as grinds her back and buttocks on the pole, with her other hand holding it so her legs would not collapse from the increasing pleasure, all while dancing erotically throughout. She sways her head each time she moans.

After some minutes of masturbating while dancing, her hand came out, covered in her own juices though she hasn't reached her peak. She spreads it on her only garment, letting get wet. Himari then resumes licking the pole all over, grinding on it with her chest and neck so it put all his juices slathered on her onto it. She moans sexily every time she licks Yuuto's liquids. Himari plasters a wicked smile on her face, turning Yuuto on further as to give a thrill, as she continues to licks and grinds her whole self the pole. Now she dances with her thong extremely wet, her wetness even went above her knee line. Himari licks as much as she can, making certain not a drop gets wasted, wanting to taste every bit of Yuuto's essence.

For another move, she goes down from the small stage and stand in front of Yuuto. Like before, she danced erotically in front of him. Later she reverts to the method of swaying and swerving her hips without moving her feet, giving Yuuto a very hot view. Like earlier, she danced while touching herself. Then she puts her hands behind her head, wanting to further expose herself to him, showing him her bountiful chest and breasts. Yuuto sees her breasts bounce to-and-fro nearly nonstop. He just feel very aroused, Himari slowly making him lose his sanity from her routine.

Himari then goes back to the pole and dance the usual ways to erotica. She feverishly grinds herself against it, holding the pole tight. Her hips sway and swerve, thrust back and forth; pretty much dance in many sexy moves she can do. She just dances on the pole in many various moves for half an hour without taking a break to this point. Her moves were sexy beyond comprehension. She dances better than even a real pro stripper, satisfying Yuuto's ego.

After a while, and it seems like 2 or so hours had passed and it's around 11, Himari performs the next step in her plans. Her hands play with the strings of her thong and slowly pull them down. The next thing Yuuto realizes that Himari is totally naked in front of him. His breathings become ragged seeing the sight of her beautiful naked body, smiling sexily and is not ashamed of her state. Himari continues to do her routine in the nude.

"Hath thou want to take me? Hmm?" Himari asked seductively, putting her left leg on the pole and caressing it. Then she bends backwards, exposing her whole body to him as if tempting him to make love to her. "Umm...well..." Yuuto stumbles to find the words to say, but it feels that he's shy in doing her offer. Himari giggles, smiles at him and says, "Well take thy time when thou feels the desire to."

And so she continues to dance in the nude, showcasing her body to him like how great and luscious it'll be for him to take. Himari dances erotically in the nude for some more minutes. She does her old sexy dance techniques before, but all that matters is to entertain Yuuto.

Later Yuuto can't hold his urge any further; Himari's seduction had done perfectly well. "Ok Himari, you can come over here." Yuuto called, nearly in a commanding way. Himari first puts back the pole and small platform on the corner, then goes over to him obediently. "So hath thou liken my treat? Doth thou enjoy it?" Himari asked, climbing on his bed and sits on his lap. Her arms go around his neck and let her breasts be in his direct frontal view. It seems from her demeanor, she is hardly exhausted from her work.

"Yes, you were great." Yuuto manages to say, giving her praise. Himari then embraces him and puts his face in her cleavage. "Thank you, milord. I can still go on till the break of down, but I'll fulfill more of thy wishes. Thou can do whatever ye want to my body, for it is yours milord." Himari said.

He looks into her eyes to see her feelings, only to find that she's ready and willing to give him anything. Yuuto's arousal reaches beyond what his limits can hold out. He just caves in to his desires and Himari's temptations and flirts. In a sudden move, he goes up and crashes his lips onto hers.

Their kiss may be hungrier and deeper than any kiss; their tongues clash together, saliva spilling into each of their mouths, with moans emitting from the couple. As their lips lock, they embraced each other, their hands sliding up and down each other's bodies. Yuuto's arousal made him lose his control, Himari also lost control of herself as she gives in to her carnal urges. Now they feel they're all but feral animals hungry for sex.

Minutes into the kiss, they have to part for air. They were panting heavily. Yuuto feels rather hot in his clothes and wants to feel Himari for himself. Yuuto takes off his t-shirt and drops it at random places near him. Himari marvels looking at his chest and licks her lips. Her hands caress his chest area, making him groan. Her hands reach down to his pants. She then unbutton and unzip it, then she removes it all for him. Himari can see his manhood is as big as ever. Now both are equally naked, with both of the lovers equally wanting one another.

"Young master, please make me into a woman. My aching, aroused body desires thou." Himari said, leaning to him to put her face closer to his, her tone and behavior to the point of intense sexual frenzy. Knowing there's no backing out on this and wanting her so badly, Yuuto now goes in for it. "Alright Himari."

The demon slayer of the Amakawa and the cat demon protector and lover would soon mate, consummating their love on this night, on the day of Yuuto's birthday and the very day they first met in person.

* * *

><p><em>There'll be more in the next chapter, the part 2. Man I never thought I have to make a part 2 because the first chapter would be very long and I don't want you have to go through the aspects of enduring such a long single chapter. Yeah this story may leave you surprised, maybe a bit shocked, or it's something you never thought of seeing, but I hope you like what I got to offer.<em>

_As you can see, seeing that this anime is an ecchi one, I thought of making this fic with much ecchi stuff as I can based on what my mind feels of it. Oh well, that's just me, that's what my imagination has come up with. But I hope you can at least enjoy this one._

_There'll be more lemon stuff coming next chapter._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Here's the second part just so my first long chapter would not be of cumbersome to you. I hope you can deal with the long lemon beginning in chapter 1 because I just got these ideas to make it hot as I can, to make it good like some other great lemon fics. Pardon me if there are errors or, as some people say, too descriptive, but that's just how I write._

* * *

><p>Yuuto and Himari are locked in an intense kiss and embrace. Himari pushes her master down to his bed, pressing her body hard against his. Then Himari rubs against his body up and down as they're still kissing deeply. Yuuto moaned inside her mouth and Himari presses and rubs herself harder on him. She kisses him until both are out of breaths. Yuuto flips her around so he'll dominate over her. Himari willingly submits herself to his will and command. He then goes down to kiss her, with Himari obviously returning the favor.<p>

Himari is happy that her dreams and even her perverted fantasies become reality. Yuuto can see that she has lost herself on her desires and passions; love and lust combined. Her eyes and her expression clearly portrays her relentless hunger for Yuuto; her mind lost all her sanity, even though the demon inside didn't take over and she's still herself, she's all but have the mind-set of an animal hungry for sex and can only think of that. Since this is something she had held back too long and has now reached her limit's end even for a strong warrior like herself, she released it all in this moment, on the day they first met.

He then breaks off, placing his hands on her bosoms and gropes them. Himari moaned loud from his groping and encouraged her master more. Her hands go over to his so to let Yuuto keep on groping her. His thumbs skillfully play with her nipples until they were completely erect and rock-solid. Yuuto then goes to the pulse of her neck to kiss it, then he goes down to her right breast to suck on it while his hand grope the left. "Yes! Oh master, keep going! Go and rape me!" Himari cried to encourage him.

Her cries only embolden Yuuto as he keeps on going. Yuuto licked her nipple, then he sucks on it. He then switches to her left breast and does the same actions. Himari clearly said she is his sex slave, his toy because she's willing to go to this radical length. Himari is pleased that Yuuto gets to be like this, wanting to fill his need of satisfaction that only her body can willingly provide.

Meanwhile his free left hand goes down to her womanhood and dipped his fingers in her tight opening, slightly stretching it. Yuuto relished Himari's pleasurable cries; never before has Himari filled with much lust and want for her young lord. His fingers digging into her wet clit, his right hand still playing at her breast; Himari feels scorching and intense pleasure and she's satisfied to what Yuuto is doing to her. Himari screams more, telling him to never stop. Yuuto understood what she wants and continues to relentlessly pleasure her. Yuuto looks down, seeing Himari writhing in pleasure under him.

Yuuto felt the urge to go down to her, so he did. He travels down to her clit and clearly sees that it's very wet. He proceeds to carefully suck on her clit; she screamed and bucked up, deliberately pushing it more into his face. Knowing she's willing to give herself to him and ready for anything, to test that claim, he forces his tongue inside her clit, already can taste her honey. Himari screams in ecstasy and puts her hands on his head, pulling him more in her.

Himari is lost in the pleasures Yuuto is giving her and she's happy of him using her to fulfill his desires. That's just how she is and how loyal she is to Yuuto. "Aaahhhh! Master!" after some minutes of stimulating her clit with his tongue, she comes out screaming his name in hot pleasure. She reached her climax, spilling onto Yuuto's mouth. Yuuto tasted her liquids and finds them to be sweet, just the flavor of Himari. He licks it off her, getting the remaining drops to not let it go to waste just as she did to him before.

Himari lies down with her arms by her sides, looking up into her master's eyes and smiles; her love for him sparkles in her eyes. Yuuto smiles back while looking at her seemingly beautiful body and perfect curves. Yuuto again goes down to take and taste her lips, which Himari happily kisses back. Himari pulls his body down more so their naked bodies pressed together and let her breasts grind against his chest. Afterwards they break their kiss stare each other in the eye for some time; their eyes show their deep love for one another.

Himari spreads her legs and signals Yuuto that now would be the moment. "Young lord, my body and all that I am, are yours forever. Do know that thy servant is ready to fulfill thy desires." Himari said to him. "Are your choices final? There'll be no turning back after this." Yuuto warned her in a gentle and concerning way.

"As I said long ago, I'm your personal cat. Ye can do anything what thou wants to me, my body belongs to thee. If thou art requires, I can be thy sex slave. I am thou art's bodyguard and lover, let thou not forget that. Thou may do as thou pleases." Himari told to her master with finality. Maybe this is one way of showing her absolute commitment, undying devotion and unwavering love to him.

"Alright." Yuuto readies himself, positioning his tip over her clit's entry. It'll hurt her since Himari's a virgin, but he knows she's a strong cat-girl. One of Yuuto's wishes will come true tonight: a human and an ayakashi can come together. At this case, be made a couple if they desire to. Once their positions were proper, Yuuto slowly let his tip penetrate her tight and warm core, the tip of his erection split the lips apart, making Himari moan. "It's warm and moist..." Yuuto mumbled. He carefully goes a bit further and reaches what feels to be her hymen.

He looks down at her for approval, and Himari nods. Yuuto goes forward further and breached it, her virginity his forever. Himari winced in pain, arched her back and grips the bed sheets hard, but she is able to stand against the sharp pain as she is Yuuto's guardian. Yuuto stays still for some minutes, letting her grow accustomed to his size. 'It feels so warm inside her.' Yuuto thought, regarding her inner delicate walls that he feels.

Minutes later as the pain now subsides, Yuuto experimentally moved against her gently. "Oh master," Himari moaned as she moved against him in return, feeling this sweet sensation rising. He moves in her, his erection grinding against the tight walls and the friction becomes more ecstatic. Yuuto pulls back out of her and in again, Himari retaliated by thrusting up onto him. Yuuto begins to pick up speed in thrusting against her, with Himari meeting him as they move in perfect rhythm. The human and the cat demon become linked and are one.

"Ah! Ah! Master, keep going!" Himari wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs to his waist, holding her master dearly close to her. Their bodies pressed against hard another, Yuuto can feel her breast crushed by his chest and her nipples grinding against it. Their ecstatic moans, groans and grunts become the common soundtrack in his room as they pleasure one another. She wrapped her legs tighter on his hips, trying to make him go deeper. Yuuto becomes more embolden as his thrust became more intense and forceful.

He pushes in very hard in her with Himari helping him go deeper, making his length go inside her almost all the way. Her body is what she'll give to him alone. "Oh master..." she moaned lovingly.

"Himari..." Yuuto then goes down to share another heated kiss with her, while his right hand fondles with her left breast and thumping her g-spot every time. Himari's moans and screams were suppressed by Yuuto's mouth locked over hers. Their wild love-making make them spill their saliva onto their mouths and lips, sometimes at the chin. She also wrapped her legs tighter, needing him to drill deeper. Her hands enfold his head and neck tightens as she clings on him as Ryuuji's thrusts intensifies and with force. The sounds of lips smacking and other pleasurable sounds they emit fill his room.

When both sense nearing their release, their thrusts were at a great speed; her thrusts doing deep penetrations and they love this friction of their sensitive parts. AHH! Master!" Himari screamed as she holds her young Amakawa lord tighter. "Uh! Himari! It's getting close...I'm going to!" Yuuto could not hold out from the coming release as the pressure builds. "Don't hesitate, milord. Release...everything...inside me..." Himari said to him in an encouraging tone. The force became too much for them to contain.

"HIMARI!"

"MASTER!"

They screamed as they spill their honeys to one another. At the moment of their climax, both of them hold each other very tight from the spasms of their incredible release. Himari manages to lift her hips higher to further push against him, making certain that every bit of his liquids go into her. As their spasms die down, they take moment to rest. Himari still holds him tight by her arms and legs, not wanting to go anytime soon.

"Young lord, I can feel your liquids in me. It's so warm." Himari says to him. "Himari..." Yuuto still breathes his air back. As he breathes, her breasts still get compressed by his chest. He experienced his first ever ejaculation thanks to Himari; it feels like a great ride and a big natural high. He now feels like what's it like to be an adult.

"Milord, dost thou feel good?"

"Yes, very. How about you?"

"If thou feels good, I feel good as well. It brings me happiness that I pleasured thee."

Yuuto can't help but to smile at her dedication to him that's truly second to none. Himari sniffs his hair, breathing all that is the scent of Yuuto. She's still holding him lovingly, securing him in her arms, letting nothing go near him. They lay for some minutes holding and caressing each other, recovering some energy they need.

Both can feel that it's not over as Yuuto wants another shot. True to her word, Himari will fulfill his wish. "Himari, how about another go?" Yuuto asked. He also does this to test out of her keeping her word. "Yes milord. I want please thee more. If thou wants to, we can make love all thou wants." Himari obediently complies. Yuuto looks into her eyes to again her smile that's full of confidence, love and lust.

Yuuto turns around to let her be on top. Himari immediately knows what he intends wants her to do. "Milord, let me pleasure you more." Himari complies to his silent order. Yuuto wraps his arms around her as she also embraces him tight like before. Himari rubs her body up and down against him like earlier; as usual her breasts grind against his chest along with her rock-hardened nipples. Himari moves her hips into him, getting impaled by his solid erection and let it go deeper. Her legs wrap securely on his waist. Himari moans loud from him hitting her g-spot precisely. "Uhh! Himari, you feel so nice," Yuuto groaned. Himari smiles in satisfaction hearing her master give her praise.

He holds her tight with his arms around her, his hands going anywhere from his instincts. He then pushes her up to be in a sitting posture, letting Himari sit on his thighs. Himari goes up and down on him, getting impaled over and again by his hardness. Their arms tightly held each other, Himari going into him relentlessly. Himari pushed in and gyrates around his erection as he thrust back to her. She gives a lot of her power into her thrusts, pleasuring him as much as possible. The demon cat girl keeps up the pace, not wanting to disappoint her master and giving him nothing short of pleasure.

Himari then places his face in between her bosoms once more. Yuuto enjoys hearing her screaming out loud, being music to his ears. Meanwhile his hands wander wherever he feels like going to, touching any part of her superb body. Himari holds his head closer to her bosoms while her other hand secures him, pressing him closer to her body. In this heated love-making session, their bodies are perspiring a lot.

"Don't I feel good, milord? Your thing is deep within me. The sound of us in pleasure is amazing. The sound of you in pleasure gets me all excited." Himari manages to say.

One of their hands find themselves on one another and hold each other dearly. Yuuto pumped harder into her, Himari's legs pull him in deeper. Both can now feel the pressure inside them intensify. They thrust into one another harder. Both are close to their euphoric release and they enjoy every second as the inevitable explosion draws very close.

"I can feel it...I, I'm gonna..." Yuuto can feel it getting too much.

"Come on, I want it! Let's do this together!" Himari screamed out.

Himari thrust harder into Yuuto, wanting to give both of them another blissful release. Yuuto pulls his cat demon girl down and suppress their screams by a deep kiss; Himari gladly responds by locking her lips to him. They thrust into each other with sheer fervent until their low regions exploded from the ecstasy as her walls clamped around his erection and both let out a scream inside their mouths.

With their second sexual climax, Yuuto spills his liquids in her and Himari spills out her honey on his thighs and hips. Himari gave herself no avenue of escape or avoid his flow; her legs wrap tight on him and let him ejaculate fully in her, welcoming his essence. Their juices had come to mix together and soak their hips. Their arms embrace one another in a tight hug, their bodies pressed against each other when they climaxed.

They then break off the kiss to breathe air. They were panting hard, sweat covering much of their bodies, but have a warm feeling of satisfaction. Himari holds him in a loving embrace, bathing in his warmth as she recovers her breath.

Both lie down on their sides for a while, taking another brief break after their second orgasm. Her left hand holds Yuuto's right hand while her right gently strokes around his chest and then his cheek. "Young master, you're amazing. The sounds of our liquids mixed together." Himari said, feeling her lower part soaked with hers and his liquids.

"Doth it not feel great? It's such a sound that gets me thrilled. I love seeing you in pleasure."

"Oh Himari, you and your arousal talks. You're too horny at this moment."

"Well it's just to keep the demon in me tamed. Doth thou remember? At least thou gets pleasured."

"Right."

They rested for some minutes, regaining some strength for their weary bodies. Yuuto and Himari looked at each other directly while they hold one another.

A little later, Yuuto rolled her over to be on top. With her beneath him, Yuuto looked at Himari's lovely being. The moon's light glistens on her naked form from the sweat, making her look stunningly enchanting. 'She looks so beautiful under the moonlight...' Yuuto thought to himself. Later he broke the silence.

"Is it alright for one more go Himari?" Yuuto asked.

"Certainly my young lord, I'll be happy to do it." Himari replied, smiling brightly and sweetly at him.

"Really?"

"Young lord, you can make love to me as much as thou wants. You can spill all your juices in me. All of it is alright to me, because I know it is thee who hath done it."

Yuuto places his hands at her breasts, an attempt to add the ecstasy. Himari wraps her legs more securely around him. She then gives him a nod, giving him the go. Yuuto pushed once more into her moist canal.

Himari's body is covered by Yuuto's form as he rocked back and forth into her. With his hands on her breasts, Himari is left singing her moans and screams of pleasure, increasing in volume and moans nonstop by his powerful trusts. Yuuto grunts and moans by the delicious friction while her legs secure him surely and pull him in further, helping him along to get him drill in more. Both the master and cat-girl guardian made love until they get to that natural high one more time.

Himari writhes and moans in pleasure under him. To focus more in his drive, Yuuto then lets go of her breasts, making Himari cling on him rigidly, trying to press her breasts against his chest. Yuuto pumped inside her canal harder and faster, grunting from the ecstasy as he goes on.

They again kissed, their tongues wandering in their wet caverns. Yuuto rams in deeper and harder while his free left hand gropes and plays with her right breast, Himari moaning loud within his mouth. Yuuto then removes himself from the hot kiss and his hand from her breast to concentrate. Like before, they embrace each other tight. Her breasts continue to being crushed and grind against his chest over and over.

"Oh master, your thing is incredible! Yes, I'm your toy, so don't hold back!" Himari called out to him. "Himari...it's so good..." Yuuto groaned out. Both of them enjoy the view of one another writhing in pleasure.

Yuuto continued doing deep and hard thrusts, thumping at her g-spot every time. Himari holds him as strongly, her legs wrapped tight on his waist while helping him go deeper. They feel only overwhelming pleasure. Yuuto keeps on pounding at her g-spot every time as his room was filled with his grunts and Himari's sweet moans and screams.

As the young lovers are lost in the heat of love, they're then approaching their peak. "Himari, I'm gonna!" her warns her. "Oh master, I want to cum for you!" Himari encouraged.

"Himari, scream just my name!" Yuuto ordered to her as they reach that last high. Right then, they make their last orgasm of the night together.

"HIMARIIIII!"

"YUUTOOOOO!" Himari did as she's told. Yuuto is pleased to hear that.

Their minds went blank as they orgasm together. Their climax sends their bodies' muscles into a little spasm, which made them hold to each other very tight. Yuuto slumps to her chest, panting in utter exhaustion, his head in between her breasts. Both were panting madly. Himari cradles him dearly and securely.

"That was great Himari. I feel I had the best day of my life."

"I'm glad thou loves my treat. It's my way to make your day as joyful as possible."

They rested for a while. They then heard some noises coming from his door. "What was that?" Yuuto feels alarmed. Himari holds Yuuto tighter, protecting him from a possibility of a surprise. The door slowly flung open and it revealed the girls, minus Sasa and Tama, kneeling by the door, their lower parts wet. This indicated that they were doing something suggestive outside the door.

"You girls?" Yuuto asked in surprise. He remembered that he didn't lock the door when he came in hours ago. Now it seems they're busted.

"Sorry we have to barge in on your privacy. First there was Shizuku on the door hearing these sounds, we got curious at what she's doing and...well, that's how we all ended up here. Please forgive us Yuuto." Lizlet explained to them.

"Well actually, when you two were already having sex with each other, we got horny and start to involuntarily masturbate." Shizuku said the blunt-honest truth, making the girls all the more embarrassed.

"Sometimes Shizuku, there are truths that cannot be said straight out." Kuesu said, trying to reprimand her. "Well that's just me, so deal with it." Shizuku said bluntly.

Then Rinko approaches to the two naked couple. "Umm Rinko...?" Yuuto feels that he's in bigger trouble in this. Himari holds him more, trying to protect Yuuto from whatever punishment she may deliver. "Yuuto, if you get to be like this..." Rinko said to them in a serious tone.

Rinko's hands suddenly went to her blouse and start to strip herself of her clothes. They ponder what she is doing. "Yuuto, don't leave me out of it, I want to do it as well. Himari, I can't just let you have him all to yourself." Rinko stated. "Err, Rinko? What is this?" Yuuto asked.

"I'm in-love with you too Yuuto. I also want to be part of the Amakawa family." Rinko just said it outright. Perhaps this is his birthday; he's growing up into a young man and seeing this history behind his family legacy.

"Hey come on, you can't just have him too Rinko." Kuesu butted in and she too starts to strip her clothes off. "Yuuto, I want you as well. Since it's your day, why not make it more special? You can't talk me out of this." she said to him as she goes to him. Her tone too is full of want and desire; he can see it in her eyes as well.

Much to Yuuto's disbelief, the rest of the remaining girls start to take off their clothes as well. "I want you as well, master Yuuto. You're my special person." Lizlet said, trying to sound innocent.

"I have always wanted to do this in a long time. Yuuto, I've been having sexual fantasies about you," Shizuku said with her usual blunt honesty.

"This is alright for me to do, Yuuto. I have developed feelings for you, so let us consummate together. I want you as well Yuuto," Kofuyu said in an innocent and desperate tone.

Ageha suddenly came on the bed and smothers Yuuto on her breasts, already naked. "If it's alright, let me drink a bit of your blood since it's so good. In return, I'll be your eternal sex slave. I'll be your toy, so don't hesitate on doing anything you want to me. My body shall be yours and I'll fulfill your perverted fantasies as well." Ageha told him with a very lustful and sexual frenzy tone.

"Don't suck a lot of young master's blood!" Himari warns to Ageha. "Don't worry cat, I'll be sure not to make it life-threatening." Ageha responds to her. Right then, Ageha continues to press Yuuto to her breasts, urging Yuuto to rape her and treat her as a sex toy. Ageha then brought his right hand to grope her left breast while she pressed her right breast harder against his chest. Her right hand go around his lower neck to secure one another to further press their bodies together. Ageha begins to make sexual sounds, attempting to let his hormones go once again wild. "Oh yes Yuuto, rape me!" she looks into his eyes, her eyes highlights lust and desire similar to Himari's.

"Hey no fair Ageha!" Rinko called in annoyance. Knowing the girls want him, there is little Himari could do. "Himari, is this alright?" Yuuto looks at her for anything. "I guess I shall give the girls their chances. I mustn't be selfish, I must know. However I can still comfort thee, if thou asks for it." Himari answered.

The other six naked girls suddenly descend on Yuuto, making it like a competition with him in the middle, intent on wanting a piece of him. "Hey girls, hold up." Yuuto called, trying to get them in order. "Hold a minute girls, ye must know the young master is spent from making love with me. So do get in line." Himari stated to them.

"Also girls, I can do this under this condition: only a couple can do it tonight. The rest you can just do it in the next day. Is that alright? I'm a bit spent, so please if you want to this, be orderly." Yuuto said to them. They all nodded in agreement to his conditions. Now things will proceed properly.

'Man, this will be one long unforgettable night. Perhaps tomorrow as well...' Yuuto thought. True, this will be an interesting night he'll sure to remember; the girls really do want him, showing how the truly feel about him. He's aware that he has his harem sticking by him, so it'll eventually come to this. Yuuto can't talk the girls out of it, not after them already witnessing what he and Himari did. He might as well keep up with the love they're bringing for him.

**END**

* * *

><p><em>As for the end, I'll let you interpret on how it all goes for Yuuto and his harem. I may want to continue writing other one-shot fics in the future, but don't force me, yet I may be compelled to do so. Oh well, we'll see how the future goes.<em>

_Yeah this is what I had in mind for this fic. I've been reading the manga and watched a bit of the anime, all thanks to my best friend who went to visit America, went reading mangas at bookstores and found this, knowing that I love harem animes (though not all of it). This fic's plot is what I planned for it and my friend helped me out just a bit; this is an ecchi-harem anime after all and this is fanfiction. Oh well, I have certain suggestive thoughts about it and thought I could step it up a notch or more, which is how this fic is made._

_So yeah, as said before, sorry if it's kinda long, maybe a bit too descriptive, that I seem to be repeating myself, but I want to be doubly clear since some reviewers don't get what I had said._

_I hope you enjoy it, don't flame me and have a good day._

* * *

><p><em>Now a bit of a random speculation, ignore this if you want. If Omamori gets dubbed from either Funimation or Sentai Filmworks, and it will eventually, here's what the voice actors I have in mind for the characters:<em>

Yuuto - Greg Ayres  
>Himari - Leah Clark <em>(I chose her because she's really a diverse actress. You may know her as Nodoka from Negima, but she can play a multitude of many characters with different personas. She can play this kind of character as well. Got a better actress then?)<em>  
>Rinko - Caitlin Glass<br>Shizuku - Tia Ballard _(she's a bit new, but she's really good)_  
>Lizlet - Monica Rial<br>Kuesu - Laura Bailey  
><em>If you got other voices to do them, feel free to tell me.<em>


End file.
